Mi Fantasía Secreta
by YasCullen
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Edward descubra que la fantasía de Bella es ir a un club voyerista? ¿La cumplira? ¿Se apartara de ella? One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

De nuevo frente al computador viendo este sitio que me calienta tanto y a la vez me hace sentir tan mal, siento que estoy traicionando a Edward. Edward que es el hombre perfecto, por lo menos perfecto para mí, cuando es necesario es un completo caballero pero en la cama es un animal salvaje que me deja cada día agotada y es por eso que me siento tan mal cada vez que entro a esta página ¿pero cómo le hago? En poco más de un año de relación no he encontrado el momento o la forma de decirle que me encantaría me llevara a Twilight, si le digo y piensa que soy una zorra, si no, ¿por qué me gustaría que me vieran teniendo sexo?

Sé que el voyerismo es algo de moda y que tal vez él no lo vea a mal, pero mi miedo no me deja ser totalmente sincera con él y por esto no me siento completa, sé que podría hacerlo sola, ir y ver, pero también sé que me voy a poner cachonda y no podría herir de esa forma a Edward, yo lo amo y por una fantasía no voy a perder lo que tenemos, así que me tocará seguir así, con estas ganas pero sin poder quitármelas, por eso debía conformarme con los videos que hay en la página de Twilight y esperar a que Edward venga a quitarme las ganas.

Me sentía tan caliente de ver esta escena, ella abierta para recibir a su hombre en una cama de cuatro postes, mientras hombres y mujeres los miran alrededor, me imagino ser yo la que está ahí, siendo observada, siento sus ojos en mí, escuchando mis gemidos, viendo la unión de mi cuerpo con el de Edward, con el eco de nuestros roces en la habitación mezclados con la respiración de los espectadores, mi cuerpo vibra de sólo imaginarme en esta situación, mis senos están pesados y mi pezones están duros como piedras y en ese instante, se daña mi computador, no puede ser no voy a terminar de ver la escena, mi suerte no podía ser tan mala, cómo es posible y para empeorar suena el timbre…

―Amor ¿por qué tocas el timbre?

―Lo siento corazón es que dejé las llaves acá.

― ¡Ah no hay problema! Llegas temprano ¿pasó algo?

―No, no pasa nada, sólo que las cosas en la oficina estaban tranquilas y quise venir a pasar un tiempo contigo.

―Edward Cullen, ya te lo he dicho, el hecho de que seas el dueño de la compañía no quiere decir que puedes salir cuando quieras, ¿qué van a pensar los empleados?

―Van a pensar que soy un hombre muy afortunado por tener una sexy mujer que lo tiene cachondo todo el día y no puede pasar más tiempo sin ella.

Con esa última frase me besó fervientemente y, dado mi ya estado de excitación, el camino a la recámara se hizo eterno mientras nuestras ropas iban quedando esparcidas por todos lados, como era su costumbre Edward me hizo el amor de mil y una formas, dejándome en una nube poscoital de la que me costaba bajar.

―Corazón ¿me estás poniendo atención?

―Perdona amor estaba en el espacio todavía, pero la culpa es tuya por ser tan bueno en el sexo.

―Te preguntaba que ¿qué estabas haciendo cuando llegue? Te veías alterada.

―Pues sí un poco, es que el computador se daño, de un pronto a otro se apagó y ya.

―Bella amor cuántas veces te he dicho que mejor te compro uno nuevo, ese cacharro que tienes ya está obsoleto.

―No Edward, fue un regalo de Charlie y sabes que le tengo mucho aprecio, no quisiera deshacerme de el todavía.

―Está bien déjame y yo lo reviso a ver que pasó, si tiene arreglo te prometo que te lo dejaré como nuevo.

―Gracias amor, ahora necesito urgentemente dormir, mañana tengo unos capítulos que corregir si quiero que el libro salga a tiempo y ahora sin computador será más tedioso porque tengo que hacerlo a mano.

―Puedes usar mi computador corazón, mientras yo reviso el tuyo, ahora duerme ―me dio un beso de buenas noches y caí rendida, esto de un buen sexo de verdad que te ayuda a relajarte para dormir.

Pasé el día metida en la corrección de mis capítulos mientras esperaba que volviera Edward, aunque use su portátil para trabajar no me atreví a entrar con ella al sitio de Twilight, aparte creo que va siendo hora que me desligue un poco de éste si no pienso decírselo a Edward, pero una fantasía es una fantasía y estoy segura que aunque no vea el sitio seguido, las imágenes van a estar en mi mente.

― ¡Hola corazón! ―pegué un gran brinco cuando escuché su voz detrás mío―. ¿En que piensas que no me escuchaste entrar?

― ¡Hola! En nada importante, ¿qué tal tu día?

―Bien y te tengo excelentes noticias, tu computador se salvo, pero tuve que revisar y quitar ciertos programas y cookies porque ya la memoria no da mucho más.

―Que bien, sabes que es un regalo muy preciado para mí, ¿pero puedo seguirla usando para mis escritos?

―Claro Bella, puedes seguir utilizando igual, pero hay algo que quiero comentarte.

―Por supuesto, dime.

― ¿Bella, te suena el nombre de Twilight?

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, cómo no pensé que podía ver mi historial, cómo pude ser tan idiota pues Edward se ha ganado su fortuna por ser un genio en la computación, ahora qué le iba a decir, ¿la verdad? ¿Y si me repudia? No yo no puedo perderle, pero tampoco puedo seguir mintiéndole.

―Mmm mira, no sé cómo decirte esto. No quiero que te tomes a mal lo que te quiero decir, por favor no me juzgues, y déjame explicarte.

―Pues explícate y no des tantas vueltas.

―Edward, sabes que yo soy un poco especial en el sentido del sexo.

―Sí, de eso estoy súper consiente y me encanta ―dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay una fantasía que me gustaría realizar pero...

― ¿Pero qué amor? ¿Acaso no me tienes la confianza suficiente para pedírmela?

―Amor no es eso, tengo miedo que pienses que soy una cualquiera.

―Bella yo nunca podría pensar eso de ti, ahora no me asustes más y dime qué tiene que ver tu fantasía con este sitio.

―Pues Twiligth es un club voyerista.

―Sí ¿y?

―Mmmm es que la verdad mi fantasía es... ir ahí.

― ¿Quieres ir a ver a las personas?

―No Edward, yo quiero... que nos vean a nosotros haciendo el amor.

―Me estás diciendo ¿qué quieres que nos vean?

―Bueno no sólo sería eso, me gustaría primero ver y luego que nos vieran.

― ¿Amor, estás segura de lo que me estas diciendo?

―Sé que te pueda parecer una locura, pero es una fantasía que he tenido hace un tiempo y ya no quiero ocultártelo más.

― ¿Y por qué me lo ocultaste?

―Porque tenía miedo que pensaras que soy una zorra por querer hacer eso, por favor dime qué es lo que piensas.

―Sólo dime una cosa antes por favor, ¿qué sabes de Twilight? ¿Cómo te enteraste de ese sitio?

―Veras, mmm, fue un día que se me ocurrió buscar un poco en la red a ver si había algún Club cerca.

― ¿Has ido alguna vez? ¿Conoces a alguien de ahí?

―No, cómo se te ocurre, por más que sea mi fantasía la cumpliría sólo contigo. Yo te amo y no hay fantasía que valga la pena si eso me aleja de ti, así que entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, pero por favor no te apartes de mí.

―Amor cómo crees que me pueda apartar de ti si yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, si tú quieres ir a Twilight iremos.

―Amor pero yo no quiero que te sientas incómodo.

―No me voy a sentir incómodo, ahora es mi turno de dar explicaciones. Yo ya conocía de Twilight.

― ¿Alguna vez has ido?

―Sí, más de una vez.

― ¿Has participado?

―No amor cómo se te ocurre, tampoco podría hacer nada sin ti, es sólo que Emmett y yo somos los dueños del Club.

― ¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

―Por lo mismo que tú, tenía miedo que no comprendieras.

―Edward amor, debemos de ser honestos con nosotros, no podemos seguir ocultándonos estas cosas.

―Amor, te juro que no hay nada más que debas saber.

―Yo tampoco tengo nada más que contarte.

―Entonces teniendo claro esto, ¿cuándo quieres ir al club?

― ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

―Por supuesto amor.

―Mmm pues si es así, ¿te parece el viernes?

―Perfecto, arreglaré todo para el viernes.

Esa noche hicimos el amor lentamente, como hace mucho no lo hacíamos hasta quedar dormidos por tanto placer.

El viernes llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y no podía negar que me sentía nerviosa, no era que me arrepentía de ir, eran esos nervios que sientes cuando algo anhelado va a llegar a ti, por eso, porque va a ser un anhelo conseguido, dediqué mucho tiempo en escoger muy meticulosamente mi ropa, no es que me fuera a poner corse de cuero o algo así, pero sí quería ir con algo llamativo. Me decidí por una minifalda de mezclilla que me encanta, hace que mi trasero se realce, un top con un escote profundo que muestra lo necesario de mis pechos y unos tacos de diez centímetros que hacen ver mis piernas largas y torneadas, la imagen que me devolvía el espejo me encantaba pero luego de analizarlo no creo que pueda salir del piso que comparto con Edward con esta pinta, estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

―Amor que guapa que estás, voy a ser el hombre más envidiado del club.

― ¿No te parece que parezco prostituta?

―Para nada amor, estás preciosa. Sólo que si salimos así y nos topamos al señor Anderson es capaz que tenemos que llevarlo directo al hospital.

―Ves lo que te digo, no es ropa apropiada.

―Amor nada de eso, sólo que para salir te pones tu gabardina y listo.

― ¿Seguro que con eso estoy bien?

―Sí amor súper seguro, ahora sólo déjame cambiar y nos vamos.

Sabía que el club se encontraba cerca pero no pensé que tanto, en cuestión de quince minutos, nos estábamos parqueando en el club, nunca había visto fotos de la fachada pero definitivamente no era esto lo que esperaba, es una mansión de dos pisos con portones rústicos y una amplia entrada donde fácilmente podrían estacionarse unos treinta carros.

Cuando estábamos a punto de ingresar me aferré más a mi gabardina.

―Tranquila amor, vamos a ir todo a tu ritmo, además es muy temprano, no creo que haya mucha gente dentro todavía, pero es que quiero mostrarte todo antes de participar.

―Ok, está bien ―fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Ingresamos a un enorme salón decorado muy elegantemente, del centro colgaba una lámpara de cristales preciosa, por todo el salón estaban distribuidos sillones y a un costado se encontraba una barra empotrada de madera clásica con su bartender.

Conforme íbamos pasando cada habitación iba cambiando y Edward me explicaba cada una, el gran salón era para que las personas se conocieran ya que habían algunos que venían solos o buscaban agregar a alguien más, luego pasamos a un saloncito donde lo más impresionante era el gran vestidor que estaba resguardado por una pareja muy atractiva, ahí era donde se guardaba toda aquella ropa que no se quisiera usar pero no se podía salir de aquella habitación desnudo.

El siguiente ambiente sí lo reconocí, era de donde salían los vídeos, era como si estuviera en una disco, luces de colores se reflejaban en las paredes; taburetes, sillones y cojines se encontraban distribuidos por todos lados, pero todos dirigiéndose al mismo punto: la cama de cuatro postes, con solo verla sentí que mi clítoris vibraba, aunque todavía no había nadie usándola.

Pensé que ahí acabaría el recorrido pero estaba equivocada, Edward me llevó al segundo piso donde me mostró seis habitaciones espaciosas con sus camas de dosel y sillones alrededor, hubo una que me llamó más la atención porque la cama se encontraba dentro de una caja de cristal. Me explicó que el que llega a ver a estas habitaciones es porque ha sido invitado por las parejas, que la de cristal es para parejas que les gusta ser vistos pero no que los toquen.

Que los toquen, esas palabras resonaba en mi mente, estar haciendo el amor con Edward y que alguien más me toque, la idea no me desagradaba para nada, es algo que me gustaría experimentar, definitivamente.

Edward me llevó a la última habitación, como todas las demás entró sin llamar pero esta no era como las demás, era un estudio, con dos amplios escritorios y una pared de cristal que mostraba la primer sala por ella, pero no estaba vacía como las demás, dándonos la espalda se encontraba un desnudo Emmett con unas piernas a su alrededor que, por el tatuaje en el tobillo, pude reconocer era Rose. Edward se aclaró la garganta para hacernos notar, pero Emmett no se volteo.

― ¿Edward, hermano y eso que estés hoy aquí? ―decía mientras seguían sus arremetidas a Rose, yo sentía como la piel se me iba calentando, verlos así sin ningún pudor me encantaba.

―Emm, no estoy solo.

―Si está aquí es porque quiere mirar, así que miren y ya casi los atiendo.

Por lo visto a Edward no le molestaba ver el trasero desnudo de su mejor amigo porque estaba tan ido como yo viéndolos, pero de repente una voz femenina me sacó de mi trance.

― ¿O es que al fin te nos vas a unir cuñadito?

―Bombón sabes la regla de Edward, si no está Bella, él no se nos va a unir.

―Tal vez él no se una, pero ¿yo puedo?

No sé en que momento esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, me despojé de mi gabardina y dí un paso hacia ellos, Emm me volvió a ver y me guiñó un ojo y eso fue lo que necesite para terminar de acercarme, en un principio pensé que iría a tocar a mi _"cuñado"_ pero cuando ya vi a los dos, Rose sobre el escritorio y Emm penetrándola con fuerza, me dirigí directo a ella. Toqué sus pechos, jugué con sus pezones, los gemidos de Rose se incrementaban cada vez más y yo sentía que mi clítoris vibraba con cada uno de ellos, no sé en qué momento, pero cuando me dí cuenta tenía el pezón de Rose en mi boca, lo chupaba y en ese instante sentí una mano muy conocida en mi entre pierna, mientras Edward más jugaba con mi clítoris, yo más mamaba a Rose hasta que las dos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo.

―Puta Edward, tu mujer es deliciosa va a ser que me venga muy fuerte.

―Yo sé que mi mujer es una delicia ―contesto mientras chupaba sus dedos.

Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con toda la pasión que sentía mientras mi mano tocaba su duro miembro, hasta que el grito de éxtasis que dieron Rose y Emm nos sacó de nuestro beso.

―Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos un rato.

―Sí amor, vamos a ese salón por un trago.

―Por supuesto.

Ya en el salón muchas parejas llegaron a hablarnos, tanto hombres como mujeres me daban halagos y eso iba haciendo subir mi autoestima, pasado un rato pasamos a la _"disco"_ por lo visto ya una pareja había solicitado usar la cama.

No tardaron en tirarse a la cama para besarse y abrazarse mientras se iban quitando la ropa, no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. El tipo estaba guapo, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era ver como hacia disfrutar a la mujer. Se entretenía en los preliminares, jugaba con los pezones, daba apasionados besos y pequeños bocados en el cuello… Sabía cómo calentarnos a los que estábamos viendo.

La chica gemía tímidamente, pero reflejaba en su cara todos y cada uno de los gestos imaginables con los que manifestar el placer, mientras su cuerpo respondía de diferentes maneras a los orgásmicos espasmos que le arrancaban desde las entrañas mismas del clítoris.

Se comieron, se recorrieron la piel con la lengua mientras que las manos jugueteaban con el sexo del otro. Era una escena tan pornográfica que enseguida sentí como me iban subiendo los calores. El muchacho vendó los ojos de su pareja para después penetrarla por primera vez. Ella suspiraba excitada mientras iba recibiendo cada centímetro de él para luego ir acelerando el ritmo y adoptando diversas posiciones, hasta que los suspiros se convirtieron en elevados gemidos de placer.

Si hubiera tenido un tanga estaría empapado. Sentía mis fluidos correr y mojar mis muslos. No pude evitar llevarme las manos a mi sexo y darme una leve caricia, pero fueron las de Edward las que me tocaron, jugaron con mi clítoris y me penetraron con dos dedos, instintivamente llevé mis manos a su bragueta y saqué su pene, lo empecé a masajear de arriba a abajo y de pronto nuestros gemidos eran muy audibles, cuando volví a ver a mi alrededor varias parejas ya no estaban viendo hacia la cama, sino hacia nosotros y el sentirme observada me llevo al clímax.

Jadeaba buscando aire cuando Edward me tomó en brazos y me beso apasionadamente.

―Amor te quiero en una cama ahora, vamos.

― ¿No invitas? Tu mujer nos tiene cachondos desde que la vimos ―dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

―Claro vamos ―contesto Edward y al oído me susurró―. ¿Quieres la cama de cristal? ― y lo único que pude contestar fue negar con la cabeza.

Al final cuatro parejas se reunieron con nosotros en el cuarto, me siento bella y excitada siendo observada mientras me recuesto en la cama, Edward se acerca a mí y me susurra si esto es lo que quiero, yo le afirmó y se pone de pie.

―Todos sabemos cómo va esto, sólo les pido que no toquen a no ser que mi mujer lo pida.

―Pero para eso es este cuarto ―replico una voz masculina.

―Lo sé pero esas son mis reglas, si no, los invito a salir.

―Está bien, con tal de verlos a ustedes dos ―fue el turno de hablar de una mujer.

Así que quieren verme, pues me van a ver que eso es lo que he anhelado, le sonrío a la mujer y abró mis largas piernas una a cada lado de la cama, dejando mi húmedo coño a la vista de todos, mi aroma invade la habitación y varios gemidos son escuchados.

Cuando notó a Edward desnudándose a mi lado, trato de ayudarlo pero me detiene, me dice que hoy todo se trata de mí, así que vuelvo a la cama. Tengo una pareja frente a mí, el hombre me ve con lujuria pero en los ojos de la mujer notó deseo y eso me calienta más, Edward se pone a mi lado y empieza a besarme.

Poco a poco fue quitándome el top y la falda, me besó todo el cuerpo, empezó por los ojos y fue dejando un reguero de besos por toda mi cara, mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi oreja y mordió mi lóbulo deliciosamente, un gemido escapó de mi boca y fue replicado por los que estaban alrededor, saber que podía con mi placer excitar a los demás, me ponía más cachonda todavía.

Mientras Edward iba recorriendo mi cuerpo más gemidos se escuchaban alrededor, por mi parte no me contuve y fui la misma de siempre con mi amor, gemía, gritaba, pedía más, Edward me penetraba sin cesar llevándome a ese lugar que sólo él sabía, en ese instante vi a mi alrededor y tres de las parejas estaban en lo suyo, en los sillones o de pie siempre viéndonos, en cambio la cuarta pareja la que me vieron desde un principio, no nos perdían la vista a nosotros, cada uno se manoseaba pero estaban pendiente de nosotros y no sé que me motivo pero entre jadeos pedí que me tocarán.

Una parte de mí no estaba muy contenta con que tocaran a Edward, pero todo pasó al olvido cuando dos pares de manos se posaron sobre mí, uno a cada lado mientras tocaban mis pechos, mi cuerpo, cuando la mujer buscó besarme me negué pero eso no la desmotivó, recorrió mi mentón, arañó mi lóbulo y termino comiéndose mi pezón de igual manera que hacia su pareja. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones, mis pechos parecían que iban a explotar y Edward cada vez me penetraba con más ahínco, hasta que por un momento mi mirada conecto con la de él, vi alegría, devoción, lujuria pero ante todo amor y con esta conexión nos llevamos al clímax juntos, la otra pareja se cambio de lugar cuando Edward se desplomó a mi lado, mire a mi alrededor y todos estábamos casi en la misma situación unos llegaban al clímax, otros salían de el, excepto la pareja que me tocó que solo se dedicaban a vernos. No pude aguantar la duda y les pregunté:

― ¿Ustedes no hacen el amor?

―Claro que sí, pero nos excitó tanto verte y tocarte que no hizo falta nada más.

―Bueno si ya todos estamos satisfechos me gustaría me dejarán solo con mi mujer ―fue el turno de hablar de Edward.

Poco a poco las parejas fueron saliendo, cuando al fin ya estuvimos solos Edward me abrazó fuertemente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes amor? ¿Era lo que esperabas?

―Sí amor, muchas gracias.

― ¿Quieres repetirlo?

―Si tú lo repites conmigo sí amor, como te dije antes, esta era mi fantasía pero sólo la haría si tú lo haces conmigo.

― ¿Bella, por qué no has dejado que te besen?

―Porque sólo quiero tus besos, ¿te molesto que pidiera me tocarán?

―No amor para nada, pero cuando lo hiciste sí temí que te besaran, tus besos significan mucho para mí y es algo que quería quedara para nosotros.

―Pues que bueno que pensamos lo mismo, porque yo no quiero compartir mi boca con nadie más que no seas tú, así que ven y bésame.

Después de mi primera vez en Twilight hemos ido varias veces más, pero sólo hemos estado en la habitación de cristal, no he querido que nadie más me toqué y he entendido que me encanta tanto que me vean como ver, así que usualmente pasamos un muy buen rato en la_ "discoteca"_ antes de pasar a la habitación, pero Edward me dijo que hoy quería algo diferente así que no sabía que esperar, aunque la verdad sea lo que sea sé que Edward hará algo que me gustará.

Llegamos como de costumbre al club, como ya era habitual para mí iba con una minifalda y un top ceñido, sin ropa interior y mis tacos de vértigo, hoy el club estaba decorado diferente, habían flores en el primer salón, nos quedamos un rato conversando y noté que todos los que estaban eran parejas con las que ya habíamos compartido, también estaban Rose y Emm lo que me extrañó porque casi siempre iban sólo a su habitación, pero me alegró hoy compartir con ellos, pasamos al salón de la cama de cuatro postes, pero hoy no podía llamarlo disco porque en lugar de las luces por doquier, habían velas iluminando el lugar, de igual forma bordeaban la cama dando un toque romántico y erótico.

― ¿Amor, por qué está todo tan diferente?

―Porque te dije que hoy seria un día especial.

― ¿Por qué es especial?

―Porque hoy estaremos tú y yo en la cama de tus fantasías.

―Me quieres decir que hoy estaremos en la cama de cuatro postes.

―Si tú quieres sí amor.

―Si tú me acompañas, hasta el fin del mundo.

Nuestro encuentro fue muy diferente, estaba la adrenalina de sabernos observados, pero hicimos el amor volcando nuestros corazones en el acto, fue dulce, tranquilo y hasta pacífico, llegué al borde del clímax y brinqué de el al lado de la persona que amo. Estuvimos abrazados un rato, sintiendo como éramos observados pero el amor se irradiaba por todos lados así que nadie decía ni hacia nada, cuando Edward se movió de mi lado quise protestar pero besó mi frente y me pidió quedarme acostada, no sé si fueron segundos u horas lo que tardó en regresar ya que estaba sumergida en mi dicha poscoital, cuando sentí algo frío en mi pecho izquierdo, lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un precioso anillo de diamante rodeando mi pezón, cuando fui a tomarlo Edward se me adelantó.

―Amor, hace casi dos años que aceptaste ser mi novia, temí terriblemente que me abandonaras cuando supieras de este club, pero por el contrario me demostraste que eres la mujer perfecta para mí, así que ahora te pido que me dejes ser el hombre perfecto para ti, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

― ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! Por supuesto que sí, aunque ya eres el hombre perfecto para mí. Te amo.

―Yo también te amo, mi corazón, mi vida.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! Espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer One Shot, espero todos los comentarios que gusten darme **_

_**Saludos**_

_**Yas**_


	2. Aviso

Hola amigas!

Paso por aca para contarles que publique un nuevo OS, espero pasen a darle una oportunidad, es de humor y pues es una loca idea que se me ocurrio, espero les guste

Gracias


End file.
